Searching for Meaning Ch.1
by Kathryn the Great
Summary: This is a fic about the twins and their last year in school. I don't know why i rated it PG guess i just feel like it.


Searching for Meaning Ch.1  
  
A/N: Hello all.I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
  
'Another year,the last year.' though George Weasly.  
  
"Boys breakfast is ready."came the voice of Mrs.Weasly.  
  
"Come on Fred get up today is the day we leave for our final year at Hogwarts."George said.  
  
It's too early."Mummbled George as he rolled out of bed.  
  
****************  
"Morning Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Mother." cried Fred.  
  
"Yes Morning all." said George.  
  
"I see you two just rolled out of bed." exclaimed Mrs.Weasly.  
  
"Of course Mum,"Fred said after swallowing a waffle,"It's bad luck to get up before eight on  
the last day of your last summer vacation."  
  
"Yes Mum didn't you know that?" ask George innocently.  
  
"You two what will I do with you.Well hurry up we have to leave soon."said Mrs.Weasly   
exasperatedly.  
  
"Yes Mum."  
  
"Of course Mum."  
  
****************  
  
"Boys seeing that this is your last year do you think you can try and behave?" ask Mrs.  
Weasly.  
  
"Mum we would but then Hogwarts wouldn't be good ole Hogwarts." explained Fred.  
  
"You know Mum he's right us staying out of trouble may make you more nerves than us   
getting into trouble."agreed George.  
  
"Yes well I suppose that your right about that." said Mrs.Weasly.  
  
"See you next year Mum."called Fred as he boarded the train.  
  
"Yes Mum see you at graduation. Well owl you all the time."said George as he walked to   
the train.  
  
****************  
  
Well George this is the second to last time we will be in this compartment." said Fred  
  
"Yes it will be won't it. I wonder where the girls are."George said.  
  
"Aha. Here they are. Hello ladies," Fred said,"Your usual seats."  
  
"Why thank you!"said Angelina Johnson.  
  
"Hello ladies. I hope all is well."said a mischevious George going into his formal act.  
  
"Yes I do belive it is." replied Katie Bell catching on.  
  
"Oh my it's almost noonwould anyone like to go with me to get some goodies from the food cart?"  
ask George.  
  
"Sure I'll go." said Katie.  
  
"Me too."said Alicia Spinnet.  
  
"I think I'll stay."Fred said quickly.  
  
"Me too. I'll also stay."replied Angelina.  
  
"Uh huh we get it sure." cried Alicia as they ran off.  
  
"Let's stop in and see Ron,Harry,and Hermione on our way." said George.  
  
"Ok sounds good."said Katie.  
  
"So what do you guy's think of Fred and Angelina?"ask George.  
  
"Oh I think it's cute." squealed Katie.  
  
"You think everything is cute though."teased Alicia.  
  
"What do you mean by that Alicia?"ask George.  
  
"She didn't mean anything."snapped Katie.  
  
"Alright don't bite my head off."said George.  
  
"Well I don't see the food which anywhere lets go see Ron, Harry, and Hermione."said Alicia.  
  
"Oh but I'm hungry!"whined Katie.  
  
"Your always hungry though."said George exasperatedly.  
  
"Here we are compartment 184."said Alicia.  
  
"Hello all."said George,going into his act,to Harry and company.(I got tired of typing all  
there names)  
  
"Yes, hello friends cahrming day isn't it."Alicia said following along.  
  
"Yes a lovely day to return to our wonderful school of Hogwarts."said Katie catching on.  
  
"Very funny guys."said Ron Weasly.  
  
"It sure was wasn't it Ronnikins. Well are you all ready for another year of school?"ask  
George.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Where are Fred, Angelina, and Lee?"ask Harry.  
  
"We left Fred and Angelina in the compartment and Lee is sitting with his new Ravenclaw   
girlfriend." answered George.  
  
"What is up with Fred and Angelina?" ask Hermione.  
  
"Oh we think they like each other remember the Yule Ball last year." said Alicia.  
  
"Yeah I remember," said Ron", they danced all night."  
  
"Yep we think that there is somthing still between them."said Katie as George nodded in   
agreement.  
  
"Well we ought to go."said Alicia.  
  
"Yeah I'm still hungry." whined Katie.  
  
"Ok we better go feed the bottomless pit."said George.  
  
"Hey what is that supposed to mean."said Katie.  
  
"Nothing. Later everyone."said George.  
  
"Look their is the food cart."cried Katie.  
  
"Now maybe we can get some peace and quiet." said a laughing Alicia.  
  
"Oh be quiet." shouted Katie.  
  
"Alright I'm sorry." said Alicia.  
  
"Well I forgive you."said Katie buying six caldren cakes.  
  
****************  
  
"Hey look at the time we need to change we're almost their."said Katie after eating her fifth   
caldren cake.  
  
"Come on Fred we'll go change in an empty compartment."said George.  
  
"Alright."said Fred.  
  
"So," said George after leaving the compartment,"what is with you and Angelina?"  
  
"Nothing we're just god friends."Fred said quickly.  
  
"Ok. I won't push the subject, but I know something is going on."Fred said as he slipped out of his   
twin's reach.  
  
"First years to the front of the train,perfects report to compatment five,and everyone else stay  
put." said a voice ober the intercom.  
  
"Well I suppose that's us we're all perfects and Alicia is Head Girl."said George.  
  
"Yes but why this hasn't happen before."said Alicia.  
  
"Yes but Voldmorts back and this is probably a saftey procaution."said Fred.  
  
"Well the begining of our last year seems to have sarted out pretty exiting.I myself hope it   
doesn't get to much more exciting." said Angelina.  
  
How wrong she was.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the first installment. Please review.  
  
  
  
Ron: That's it I wasn't even mention much.  
  
Me: Sorry but the story isn't about you.  
  
Fred: Yeah Ronniekins it's about us.  
  
George: Yeah Na,na,na  
  
Me: Stop it you to your embarassing me acting like first years.  
  
Katie: When is dinner? 


End file.
